


Claimed Human, Fierce Vampire

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire AU. </p><p>I... don't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed Human, Fierce Vampire

"Yes, I know he's cute. But he's mine. Touch him and I'll kill you."

Five years of this and yet John still can't help the tingle that runs down his spine watching Katie protect him. She turns from a fairly kind and gentle soul to something fierce and dangerous. The danger had been what attracted him in the first place, and then he saw her. The real her. The Katie who had always been kind and loving and gentle but now had the power to protect the people she loved. She had told him her history, all of it, over several nights when they first met and, after so long together, she had agreed to, one day, turn him into her kind. Vampire. Even now the name seemed strange. Still, he loved her. He always had and he always would, and he didn't want to leave her. 

John can't help his smile when the human girl turns and flees, his touch light on Katie's shoulder, the kiss both fierce and gentle when she turns, taking him fully off-guard with how claiming it is. He shivers despite himself, but lets himself enjoy it. 

"I love you."

"I love you too, little human."

He sighs and she laughs. 

"Come, let's go home..."


End file.
